warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhino (Warframe)/@comment-88.104.144.96-20130705220555/@comment-88.104.144.96-20130705234102
I am the guy who wrote the first bit and I play loads of defense, mostly against infected. My Rhino set up to have full streamline and flowso he had 300 energy and the attcaks cost less. Now I used to be able to spam the ground with slaps and that was fine, but the stop was nearly usles becuse the damage was low and new infected reached to pod even whilst the otheres were in the air. Im nearly mastery 8 and have not spent a penny so I only have two slots for frames. I loved rhino, and even considered geting rid of stomp and using say stretch or focus in its place. The new way stops me spaming and reduces the amount of times I can use the power as well as being weaker and more costly to use. The real point is PC gamers are being used as tester and if you spend all your cash on a game that should cost no more then £50 (in a finished state) only to find these changes have stolen your fun you will be upset. We all know that PS 4 players aint gonna put up with it but they pay a subscription to be allowed on line. Really, look at th Dojos and look the new colour "Swatch" with only 3 colours for 75plat.....................This game is only free to play is you have half a brian not to fall for jedi mind tricks. I have no qualms paying developers to make good games but have a massive problem with devlopers claiming to be my friend when they are blatantly robbers. Think about it, all games now get YOU to do the testing AND pay for the development, KOTOR 2 has cost a friend of mine several £100 to play as he needed subscription at the time. We all used to pay for a complete title and it was ours. Those days are slipping away. And "Sweet Bro Hug in the form of hotfixes" is just sale patter used on morons. Those were the words DE. They also tried to explain why platinum was so worthless but promised some special offers. I "WON" a 50% as a daily loging but I'm willing to bet we all won the same deal beucse it was not a reward but a special offer. In fact DE ruined my chance of obtaining a catalys or reactor by trying to trick me in to believing I had "WON" a 50% token. I already know that my login reward was shared by three others that I talk to regualy. THat was a very strange coincednece becuse on no other day have we all recived the same reward. Hence it was probabably not reward and was instead an overt attempt to get an influx of cash from people. I can't blame them for this either but I personaly get offended with these tactics. Rhino has been the best frame for me out of nearly all of them (I still have a couple to try) Now my former choices and potoato choices have been rendered useless and had I paid for the items needed to do it (80 plat) I would be most unhappy with this new set up. Weather you use Rhino differently to me or not I am sure you can at least accept my reasoning for not paying for alapha/beata games, and that was my original point.